


the fate you've carved into me

by maharlika



Series: for we are a woven thread, find the strand [2]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Thor, Explicit Sexual Content, Interrogation, Jotun Thor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Role Reversal, Sex Toys, Single Sex Jotnar, Vibrators, Warprize Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharlika/pseuds/maharlika
Summary: Thor Laufeyson has been captured by Aesir troops and given over to Loki Odinson, commander of Asgard's armies. Thor holds information vital to the military, and Loki uses creative ways to get that information out of him.A warprize AU featuring Jotun!Thor and Aesir!Loki.





	the fate you've carved into me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Elsa for beta-ing, as ever ❤️

“My, you’ve certainly made a mess, haven’t you?”

Thor would growl if he could, or bare his teeth, if he were not drooling around the gag in his mouth, his jaw beyond sore. He could not even glare, not through the blindfold, and he had long been unable to stop the tears from leaking down his cheeks.

Questing fingers trailed down Thor’s trembling thigh, and he fought to keep from arching up into it, desperate for even the slightest touch. His cunt betrayed him: it pulsed, dripping slick and adding to the growing mess underneath him, slicking the vibrator in his ass.

An interesting Midgardian instrument, Loki had told him, and Thor had eyed it warily from where he was tied to his captor’s bed. He had already been forced to experience the indignity of Loki’s fingers slicking him open where he had never been touched before. The vibrator was only another indignity in the line of many, he told himself. That had been hours ago. Thor had worn out all his prayers to his ancestors and given in to the horrible pleasure that rolled over him in waves, his ass clenching tight and hot around the toy, his hips jerking down to fuck himself on it.

Shame was no longer unfamiliar: he fought for survival, now.

Loki’s fingers slid up his thigh, and Thor could not contain his sob when they wrapped around his cock, hard and leaking against his stomach.

“Filthy,” Loki said, dispassionately, holding Thor’s twitching cock in a loose grip. He stroked Thor’s cock perfunctorily, and Thor turned his head to the side in shame as he fucked into his torturer’s fist, keening through the gag, unable to think of anything except release.

“Are you ready to talk, then?” Loki asked, his thumb rubbing ceaselessly against the head of Thor’s cock, and Thor’s breath caught, panic skittering in his chest.

He forced himself to stay still as Loki released his cock, breathing noisily through his nose, hoping that Loki would walk away again, would leave him here to his own humiliation. He could survive this, he knew—he was not so lost that he would betray his realm for the chance to relieve himself. Whatever Loki Odinson thought of him, Thor was still the son of Laufey, and he would bear this torture to its end.

He would not break.

“I see,” Loki said, and Thor closed his eyes behind the blindfold as his footsteps drew him away from the bed. There was no sound of the tent flap opening and closing, even as Thor strained to listen for it. Instead, there was rummaging from somewhere to his left, and soon Loki came back. There was a the sound of something smacking against flesh, and Thor felt something in him calm down. Physical pain, he could take. If Loki wanted to whip him, Thor would gladly take it.

He was not expecting the first blow to come down across his nipples, screwed up into sensitive red points by Loki’s hands and teeth. His entire body seized and he wailed through the gag, writhing on the bed. He had thought it impossible for pain to feel like this, to make desire burn white-hot down his spine. His cunt twitched around nothing, and the emptiness was unbearable.

The next few blows, he bore readily. Loki applied lashes to his sides and his stomach, then dragged the head of the crop—for it was a riding crop, Thor realized, as one would use for a horse, an animal of burden—down the length of Thor’s cock.

He held his breath, waiting for the blow. Instead, Loki continued downwards, and Thor shook his head, moaning around the gag as Loki tapped the head of the crop gently on Thor’s cunt, across the swell of his folds, where even the lightest touch felt like a shock of electricity.

Then Loki rubbed the hard edge of the crop against his slit, where he was wet and twitching, long languid strokes that made Thor’s hips twitch upwards. It felt _incredible_ , rough and insistent, and Thor’s mind went blank as his toes curled into the bed and his hips jerked to meet Loki’s strokes. Loki played with his cunt for a few long moments, and Thor’s chest heaved in desperate sobs as he clenched and spread himself and fucked into the crop. He couldn’t stop. He couldn’t _stop_.

When Loki pulled away, laughing softly under his breath, Thor arched his back in an involuntary display of needy submission. He found he was begging around the gag, wrangled and choked pleas.

When the first blow hit him across his cunt, Thor was almost grateful. By the tenth blow, Thor was screaming through the gag, and by the twentieth, he was out of his mind from the haze of pain and pleasure, his eyes rolling back in his head, drool running unchecked down his chin.

“Your people don’t care about you, you know,” Loki said, and three of his fingers slid through the wet mess of Thor’s burning, throbbing cunt to fuck into him, gentle and slow.

 _More_ , Thor begged through the gag, trying to curl his body away, _more please more, pleasepleaseplease_.

“Laufey’s _runt_ ,” Loki said, fucking Thor hard enough to make him squelch. “You’ve been mistreated by them your whole life. No one is coming to save you, Laufeyson. You are alone.”

Thor heaved a sob and began to pump his hips desperately down onto Loki’s fingers. He knew. He _knew_. Of course he knew. He had always been utterly, hopelessly alone.

“Give me the information I need and I will give you a life here on Asgard,” Loki said. “There is no escape for you. If I do not get what I want, I will drag you outside on your knees like this and have my soldiers fuck you as they please.”

Thor _despised_ the way pleasure ran down his spine at Loki’s words, despised the way he could imagine himself on his hands and knees in the dirt of the camp, fucking himself mindlessly on Aesir cock and begging for more.

Loki pressed against the base of the vibrator inside Thor’s ass as he spread his fingers inside Thor’s cunt, and that was all Thor needed to come, shuddering helplessly on the bed, sobbing as he did so. He felt his cunt fluttering, _spasming_ , the aftershocks spiking through him in vicious pleasure. He felt like he was breaking apart.

He had nothing. He was nothing.

When Loki reached up to remove the gag from his mouth, Thor swallowed once, then found his voice and whispered, “Thrymheim. 500 troops. They will cross the River Ifingr.”

Loki turned on his back, leaving Thor on the bed. The tent flap opened and closed, and outside, Loki would be telling his troops how best to massacre Thor’s people.

Thor did not know how much time passed before Loki returned. His mind was blissfully blank. He did not realize that Loki had come back until he turned the vibrator off, the buzzing cutting out so suddenly it startled Thor.

“ _Hush_ ,” Loki murmured, as Thor lay trembling on the bed. “I promised you a life here, did I not? A life by my side, in my bed. You will make a good whore, won’t you, Thor?”

He nodded tiredly as Loki placed his hands on Thor’s thighs and brought his knees up to his chest, holding him in that position with a whispered spell. Loki fucked him hard and fast, jerking Thor off as he did so, and Thor came twice on Loki’s cock, his body primed for pleasure, every nerve oversensitized. Without the gag, Thor could beg openly, shamelessly, as Loki promised Thor a life as Loki’s fucktoy.

He spread his legs eagerly when Loki explored his cock with his mouth and fingers, came on command when Loki slid the vibrator into his wrecked cunt and fucked him with it, wringing every last bit of pleasure from Thor’s body. He shivered with something that felt like happiness as Loki praised his obedience and told him how good he was.

“This is what you were always meant for,” Loki murmured, leaning up to press nuzzling kisses down the length of Thor’s horn.

Thor bit his lip, staring at Loki with wide eyes. Loki met his gaze and dragged his tongue up Thor’s horn.

“ _Loki_ ,” Thor whined suddenly, and Loki burst out into laughter, rubbing his cheek against Thor’s horn as Thor squirmed.

“Unfair,” Thor hissed, “you _said_ —”

“I lied,” Loki said breezily, leaning down to kiss Thor’s cheek.

Thor wriggled on the bed, tugging at his bonds, and Loki waved his hand to release him, letting out an _oof_ when Thor threw himself at Loki.

“You _cheated_ ,” Thor whined, wrapping his arms tight around Loki.

“I did,” Loki admitted, holding Thor back just as tight.

“ _Loki_ ,” Thor sighed.

“You were so wonderful, darling,” Loki hummed, nosing into Thor’s hair as Thor snuggled into Loki’s chest like he wanted to sink into him.

“So were you,” Thor sighed happily. “You were perfect. Except for the cheating. You _said_ you wouldn’t.”

“I couldn’t help myself. How could I? You were beautiful. Now come and give me a kiss,” Loki murmured, and Thor blindly pressed kisses to any patch of Loki’s skin he could reach, making Loki laugh.

They lay curled together, and Thor felt himself drifting to sleep, but Loki poked his side before he could pass out.

“Noooo,” Thor said, as Loki extracted himself from Thor’s arms.

“At least let me clean you up,” Loki said with a laugh.

“Terrible,” Thor mumbled, curling up into the space Loki left behind. “You’re the worst, Loki Odinson.”

He heard the door to the en-suite bathroom open, then the sound of running water. Thor sank into the sheets and drowsed until Loki came back and woke up him with a bite to the shoulder.

The bath was warm for Thor, which meant it was cold for Loki. Thor sat on Loki’s lap and rested his head on Loki’s chest as Loki washed him.

“You’re awfully quiet, darling,” Loki murmured, running a wet comb through Thor’s long hair. If the temperature of the water bothered him, he gave no indication.

“Just thinking,” Thor replied, pressing a kiss to Loki’s chest.

“Ooh, careful,” Loki teased, and it made Thor feel warm that Loki was so at ease with him. He remembered his apprehensions going into this arranged marriage, but, months into it, he found that he and Loki matched each other well. They trusted each other, enough that Thor could let Loki tie him up and degrade him mercilessly, knowing that Loki would take care of him afterwards. Knowing that Loki would never see him as anything but an equal, no matter how Thor let himself be used.

It was more than he ever expected. More than he ever thought he would have, if he was honest with himself, even when he’d hoped to marry for love.

“Care to share your precious thoughts?” Loki asked, and Thor sat up, steadying himself with a hand on Loki’s shoulder. Loki’s hands went around his waist, and he drew Thor close.

“I’m just happy,” Thor said. “And glad that you take such good care of me.”

“It’s my pleasure, Thor,” Loki said, kissing his forehead.

Thor felt something in his chest swell, and his throat ached.

He wanted to say it. He knew he could.

But Loki had pressed another kiss to Thor’s forehead and was now helping him to stand up, and the moment was lost.

 _Later_ , Thor thought fervently.

Later, he would tell Loki he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Catch me on twitter @sendaraven, and tumblr @ adaringdrinkerofdreams :D


End file.
